


The Best Vegebul Fanfic Ever

by LarissaFae



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: it's all jade's fault





	The Best Vegebul Fanfic Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicofthespheres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthespheres/gifts).



Vegeta took a power walk. He always took a power walk whenever he walked. Those memes weren't going to write themselves, after all.

On his walk he saw Bulma. He thought she was obnoxious but cool. Cooloxious. Obnool. Whatever. He was Vegeta - he didn't have to use language properly.

Bulma saw him and said “Wow, how many windows did you kill for that peak.”

He thought about it. “At least one a month. Gotta keep it fresh.”

“Sounds legit. Wanna kiss?”

Then he said “Well ok sounds fun.”

Then they kissed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what you all expected


End file.
